Solo un uomo
by Bombay
Summary: "Non più santo, non più cavaliere, solo un uomo"


Rating: PG, angst

Pairing: Mu-Kiki

Spoiler: sì, per chi non conosce la serie di Hades.

Disclaimer: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Masami Kurumada. I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

Premessa: questa fanfiction è ambientata dopo la Guerra contro Hades, o immaginato che avvenga una decina di anni dopo la Guerra Sacra, in modo da poter gestire Kiki da adulto. ^_^

Inoltre ho sfruttato il fatto che Mur e Kiki non siano fratelli, ma maestro e discepolo come nel manga.

**SOLO UN UOMO**

di Bombay

Il silenzio della notte era denso ed opprimente. Le stelle lucevano nel cielo, ma ai suoi occhi sembravano più opache.

Il suo maestro gli aveva insegnato la pazienza e la calma, ma dopo quei giorni passati nell'ansia, non riusciva più a stare fermo. Era uscito nella notte, ma non c'era nessuno che potesse dargli conforto o che potesse fare qualcosa.

Tutti quanti erano esausti e stavano recuperando le forze in un modo o nell'altro.

Si avvicinò per l'ennesima volta allo scrigno d'oro, sfiorò con le dita l'effige dell'Ariete sentendone sotto i polpastrelli un lieve calore ed un lieve pulsare, non lo aveva mai avvertito prima di allora e quella cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

L'armatura dell'Ariete era riapparsa, poco dopo che l'eclissi si era esaurita.

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di pensare cosa poteva essere accaduto a Mur, se l'armatura era lì significava solo una cosa…

Aveva sentito l'esplosione del cosmo dei Cavalieri d'Oro. L'aveva sentita perfettamente e l'aveva negata fino all'ultimo. Fino a quando non aveva visto il bagliore d'oro all'interno della Prima Casa.

Allora era corso fino al Santuario con gli occhi colmi di lacrime ed il cuore gonfio di disperazione.

E poi Athena era tornata con i suoi cavalieri… quelli di bronzo però con le armature che erano divenute divine.

Seiya era esanime, forse morto… non percepiva il suo cosmo e quello degli altri era debole e fiacco.

E poi il miracolo… Athena aveva riportato in vita i Cavalieri d'Oro. Non tutti solo quelli che avevano fatto brillare il loro cosmo per far tornare il sole ed aprire le porte degli inferi.

Ma tra loro c'era anche Mur… a Kiki bastava…

Ma la sua gioia era durata poco.

Erano passati cinque giorni ed il suo maestro non si svegliava, il suo cuore batteva lentamente, ma batteva, nient'altro.

Kiki aveva perso le speranze che riaprisse gli occhi, che gli parlasse.

Isabel era passata a vedere le condizioni dei Cavaliere d'Oro ma nulla era cambiato.

Il giovane Kiki assisteva il maestro come meglio poteva, aveva provato a comunicare con Mur attraverso il cosmo, ma aveva trovato il vuoto. Questa cosa lo sconcertava, lo spaventava.

Ma la cosa che lo inquietava di più era lo scrigno d'oro che sembrava quasi chiamarlo.

Era notte fonda quando il temporale prese ad infuriare fuori dalla casa, Kiki si svegliò di soprassalto e corse a chiudere le imposte, un tuono lo fece sobbalzare.

Spinto da un impulso che non coperse uscì nella pioggia e raggiunse la Prima Casa.

Alla luce dei lampi il tempio aveva un aspetto spettrale e funesto.

Lo scrigno riluceva in quell'oscurità.

Kiki allungò la mano e prese la maniglia.

"Non si aprirà" sussurrò a sé stesso, aveva tirato quella maniglia un sacco di volte, ma non si era mai aperto.

"A tempo debito, Kiki, lo scrigno si schiuderà per te" la voce calda e morbida di Mur nella sua testa, ma per lui era sempre stato solo un gioco provare…

"Non ti aprire" pregò silenziosamente tirando la maniglia. Un lieve clangore metallico e il coperchio e le quattro pareti dello scrigno si schiusero come petali di fiori rivelando il loro prezioso contenuto.

Kiki lasciò andare la presa ed indietreggiò incredulo fissando l'armatura dell'Ariete in tutto il suo splendore.

Fuggì letteralmente dal tempio e corse in casa. Chiudendo con violenza la porta alle sue spalle e poggiandovisi contro, tremava violentemente, ma non perché era bagnato fradicio.

Rimase lì scosso dai tremiti e dai singhiozzi, era solo un sogno…

Un tuono lo riportò alla realtà, muovendosi come un spettro raggiunse la stanza del maestro.

Mur giaceva immobile, solo il lento alzarsi ed abbassarsi delle coperte sul suo petto indicavano che respirava ancora.

"Mur… ti prego… torna da me… io… io… io… non sono pronto per diventare Cavaliere dell'Ariete, devi… devi… insegnarmi ancora un sacco di cose…"

Singhiozzò sommessamente appoggiando la fronte sul suo petto.

Furono i raggi del sole, che entravano dalla finestre, a destarlo e la mano di Mur posata sul suo capo.

Gli occhi di Kiki si allargarono per lo stupore, specchiandosi in quelli violetti del maestro.

"Mur…"

L'altro non rispose gli passò le dita tra le ciocche rosse e poi si fissò le mani ed infine si toccò il viso.

"E' stata Athena a riportarvi indietro…" spiegò Kiki trattenendo a stento le lacrime. Sarebbe tornato tutto a posto.

"A riportarci indietro…" mormorò a fatica… la gola arsa e in abituata a parlare "Perché?"

"Il vostro sacrificio è stato grande ed Isabel vi ha ricompensato così"

Mur lasciò cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e chiuse gli occhi infinitamente stanco.

"Doveva lasciarci andare"

Kiki scosse la testa non riuscendo a comprendere… "Perché parli così?"

Ma Mur si era addormentato sfinito da quelle poche parole.

Con il passare dei giorni Mur si riprese lentamente, ma si riprese anche se nei suoi occhi viola si poteva leggere una sconfinata tristezza e desolazione.

Anche gli altri cavalieri tornarono da quel lungo sonno senza sogni e come Mur, non sembravano felici di essere ancora in vita.

L'ultimo a tornare era stato Shaka che si era chiuso in se stesso e non parlava con nessuno, nemmeno con il suo più caro amico.

Kiki tornò dal mercato e si stupì di non trovare Mur in casa, lo chiamò un paio di volte, ma niente.

La cosa che lo disordinava di più era che non lo _sentiva_ ora che era tornato. Non percepiva nessuno dei Cavalieri d'Oro ritornati dall'Ade.

Conosceva Mur ed immaginava dove poteva essere andato.

Percorse il sentiero senza volgere lo sguardo alla Prima Casa, non ci aveva messo più piede dalla notte in cui lo scrigno si era aperto, non era andato nemmeno a controllare che si fosse richiuso.

Salì la lunga scalinata fino a giungere alla Seconda Casa, quella del Toro.

Come previsto Mur era lì seduto sui gradini che fissava il vuoto.

"Mi chiedo ogni giorno, perché Athena ha riportato in vita solo noi cinque?"

"Non lo so. Aldebaran manca molto anche a me" ammise.

"Almeno lui ora è nel Paradiso dei Cavalieri, non qui a farsi mille domande"

"Perché parli così? Dovresti essere felice di essere ancora vivo…"

"La scelta era compiuta, il mio tempo finito…"

"Basta! Queste sono parole di ingratitudine, mi stupisco che vengano da te. Tu mi hai insegnato che la vita è sacra e va preservata sopra ogni cosa"

"Non riesci a capire Kiki!" esclamò Mur esasperato dalle insistenze del giovane apprendista.

"Il cosmo non arde più in me" disse, ed ora che aveva pronunciato quelle parole, la consapevolezza era più terribile che mai.

"Questo non è possibile, tutti gli esseri viventi possiedono un cosmo, anche se non ne sono consci" mormorò era uno degli insegnamenti che gli aveva dato proprio Mur.

"Questo è vero, ma per noi cavalieri e diverso e lo sai… ho bruciato il mio cosmo fino al limite ed ora non esiste più. Sono solo un simulacro vuoto"

"NO!" gridò Kiki inginocchiandoglisi dinnanzi "Può essere solo una cosa temporanea…"

Mur scosse la testa e volse lo sguardo verso la prima casa.

"Lo scrigno si è aperto a te, vero?"

Kiki rimase raggelato da quella domanda, abbassò il capo avvilito.

"Questa è una prova sufficiente. E' una sensazione terribile, Kiki. Mi auguro che tu non debba mai provarla. Mi chiedo perché Athena abbia voluto punirci in questo modo, non l'abbiamo forse servita bene?" disse stringendo i pugni con rabbia.

"Tutti noi avevamo fatto una scelta consapevole ed eravamo onorati di sacrificare la nostra vita per una causa più grande" disse mentre una lacrima scendeva sulla sua guancia pallida.

Kiki non sopportava vederlo in quelle condizioni, lo strinse a sé e Mur si aggrappò a lui come un naufrago ad una trave in mezzo al mare.

"Si sistemerà tutto, te lo prometto" disse sentendo altre lacrime bagnargli il collo e sapeva che quella promessa non avrebbe potuto mantenerla.

Mur parve quietarsi un poco, si sollevò e si asciugò il viso con le mani.

"Che misera figura per un uomo come me" sussurrò piano.

Kiki non lo aveva mai visto così e non sopportava di vederlo così afflitto e desolato, ma non poteva fare nulla per alleviare la sofferenza del suo maestro e questo lo addolorava ancora di più.

"Non devi vergognarti Mur, non davanti a me, in fondo sei uno uomo fatto di carne e sangue anche tu"

Mur annuì mestamente "Già, ora sono soltanto un uomo. Non più santo, non più cavaliere, solo un uomo"

"Hai ancora la tua arte…" sussurrò speranzoso, ma il suo maestro scosse piano la testa.

L'autunno era giunto ed a parte il colore delle foglie tutto era rimasto immutato.

Kiki si allenava costantemente e nonostante Mur glielo avesse chiesto più volte aveva rifiutato di indossare l'armatura sacra.

La notizia giunse a loro da una delle sacerdotesse che si occupava di Virgo.

Avevano trovato Shaka ai piedi del ciliegio dietro la Sesta Casa, con il volto sereno ed i polsi tagliati.

Kiki era rimasto senza parole, un groppo doloroso gli serrava la gola, ma quello che gli fece più male furono le parole del maestro.

"Almeno lui ha trovato la pace"

Quella notte Kiki non riusciva a dormire, ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi immaginava, Mur nelle stesse condizioni di Shaka.

Scalciò le coperte e raggiunse la stanza del maestro, era molto tardi, ma da sotto la porta si intravedeva la luce.

Bussò e la voce di Mur lo invitò ad entrare.

"Non riesco a dormire" disse avvicinandosi.

Mur socchiuse gli occhi e lo fissò sottecchi, quindi si spostò lasciandogli spazio e sollevò le coperte invitandolo.

Kiki gli si accoccolò contro.

"Non dovrei permettertelo, non sei più un bambino. Non riesci a dormire per quello che è successo, vero?"

"Sì. Ho temuto che le azioni di Shaka ti potessero ispirare…"

"Ci pensavo già prima che Virgo…"

Kiki scattò a sedere "Cosa?!" gridò sconvolto.

"Non puoi aver pensato una cosa del genere non tu.. non tu…" disse battendogli i pugni sul petto piegandosi sotto quel peso terribile.

La calma era sempre stata una virtù di Mur, lo trasse a sé e lo tenne stretto, fino a quando i singhiozzi di Kiki non si placarono.

"Mi dispiace Kiki, che tu soffra in questo modo, non lo meriti"

Il ragazzo si strinse a lui incapace di parlare, qualunque cosa avesse detto o fatto non sarebbe riuscito a far cambiare idea a Mur.

La notizia giunse dai Cinque Picchi con l'arrivo dell'inverno, il cavaliere di Libra si era lasciato morire e nella morte aveva trovato la serenità.

Un'altra stilettata al cuore di Kiki.

Pochi giorni dopo al tempio giunse Lady Isabel, quando si presentò alla Prima Casa, Kiki la fissò con ostilità, la riteneva responsabile per quanto era successo.

Ma il padrone di casa era ancora Mur che la fece accomodare.

"Sono affranta per quanto è accaduto" mormorò con gli occhi bassi.

"Credevo che sarebbe stato un gesto di immensa gratitudine, pare invece che vi abbia recato solo sofferenza"

Mur le prese una mano tra le sue e le sorrise dolcemente "Non è colpa vostra" la rassicurò.

"Ci sono misteri nell'universo che non tutti conoscono"

Isabel trasse un tremulo respiro.

"Ad uno ad uno tutti lasceremo questa terra e non per ingratitudine, solo perché noi non dovremmo essere qui ora. Nulla si crea, nulla si distrugge…"

"Tutto si trasforma" conclusero Isabel e Kiki insieme.

"Esatto! Kiki ed io siamo alchimisti forse per noi è più facile comprendere"

Kiki sollevò un sopracciglio, lui non aveva capito un granché.

"Riportare in vita qualcuno è vietato nella nostra arte, e sapete perché?"

Isabel scosse la testa piano ascoltando con attenzione le parole di Mur, mentre una nuova consapevolezza prendeva corpo nella mente di Kiki.

"Quando si vuole ottenere un qualcosa di grande valore, bisogna sacrificarne un altro del medesimo valore"

"Una vita, per una vita" sussurrò Isabel.

"Essendo voi la reincarnazione della dea Athena, potete compiere questo miracolo, ma l'universo esige comunque il suo tributo"

"Il cosmo" disse Kiki che cominciava a comprendere solo in parte la situazione di Mur e degli altri cavalieri.

"Shaka da grande uomo quale è stato, è giunto all'unica conclusione possibile, così come Dohko"

"Così vi perderò di nuovo…"

Mur scosse la testa "Ci trasformeremo solo in qualcosa di diverso"

Isabel lasciò la loro casa con il cuore più leggero di quando era arrivata.

Kiki la osservò scendere le scale fino a scomparire, il giovane cominciava a fare ordine nella sua mente grazie alle parole di Mur. La ragione cominciava ad accettare quella situazione il cuore no.

La neve cadeva leggera e lieve attutendo i suoi passi… dei cinque cavalieri riportati alla vita da Ahena, restava solo Mur… in un modo o nell'altro tutti se ne erano andati, ora toccava alla nuova generazione di Cavalieri d'Oro proteggere la dea e lui era il primo, custode della Prima Casa. Non aveva più messo piede lì dentro, da quella notte, ma ora doveva, lo doveva a Mur.

Lo scrigno lo aspettava silente e quieto, prese la maniglia e tirò, questi si schiuse mostrando le sacre vestigia dell'Ariete.

Indossò un pezzo alla volta, aveva aiutato Mur molte volte, anche se poteva farlo da solo.

Tutte le armature si adattavano alla corporatura del proprio cavaliere, prese tra le mani l'elmo e l'indossò.

Un fruscio attirò la sua attenzione si volse.

Mur, il grande Mur era sulla soglia.

Con gli occhi colmi di lacrime Kiki si avvicinò e posò un ginocchio a terra, togliendosi l'elmo.

"Grazie" sussurrò Mur posandogli una mano sul capo.

"Devi lasciarci andare" disse poi facendo un passo indietro.

"Lo farò" promise e Mur sorrise, un sorriso dolce e sincero che non gli aveva più visto sul volto in quei lunghi mesi.

L'armatura dell'Ariete prese a brillare sempre più intensamente fino ad accecarlo l'ultima cosa che vide fu lo sguardo sereno del maestro.

La luce scomparve repentina come era apparsa. Kiki si sfregò gli occhi guardandosi intorno sconcertato. Mur era scomparso.

Era avvolto dall'oscurità.

Si volse verso l'altare, lo scrigno non c'era, lui non indossava l'armatura dell'Ariete.

Fece alcuni passi ed uscì: l'aria era calda e umida, non c'era neve, era… estate.

Vide un bagliore e pochi istanti dopo lo scrigno apparve sull'altare.

Kiki si avvicinò e lo toccò era tiepido e pulsava.

"Non può essere" mormorò uscendo a rotta di collo dalla Prima Casa corse verso il Grande Tempio.

Vi giunse appena in tempo per vedere il varco aprirsi ed Athena ed i suoi cavalieri tornare.

"Dove sono i Cavalieri d'Oro" domandò Castalia, dando voce alla domanda che tutti si ponevano.

Isabel scosse piano la testa, ma fu Shun a parlare: "Hanno sacrificato la loro vita per permetterci di entrare nell'Ade. Di loro restano solo le armature"

Siryo si avvicinò a Kiki "Mi dispiace" disse con affetto posandogli le mani sulle spalle.

Il giovane era frastornato, aveva già vissuto quella stessa scena. L'altra volta era scoppiato a piangere tra le braccia del dragone fino a quando Isabel non aveva detto:

"Posso riportarli in vita, sono un dea dopo tutto, hanno dato la vita per me ed io posso ricompensarli donando loro un'altra occasione"

_Devi lasciarci andare._

Le parole di Mur come se fosse al suo fianco.

I cavalieri di bronzo, Castalia e gli altri sono confortati dalla proposta, lo era stato anche lui.

"No" disse e tutti i presenti si voltarono verso di lui.

"Kiki…" lo scosse il dragone.

"No!" ripeté con più decisione "Non possiamo riportarli indietro, ci mancheranno è vero, ma se lo facessimo nulla sarebbe come prima ed in cuor vostro lo sapete anche voi" disse, quindi si rivolse alla sua signora.

"E ' vero siete una dea, anche Hades lo è, ha riportato in vita i tre cavalieri d'oro morti nella precedente guerra ed erano solo spettri di se stessi. Per riportare in vita qualcuno c'è un prezzo da pagare e non saremo noi a pagarlo ma loro. Rispettiamo la loro scelta ed il loro sacrificio"

Le parole di Kiki fecero riflettere tutti i presenti.

"Vi prego dovete credermi, più di tutti vorrei che Mur e gli altri fossero qui… ma dobbiamo lasciarli andare"

"Da quando sei diventato così saggio" chiese il dragone con gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

"Ho avuto il miglior maestro che potessi desiderare" sussurrò mentre lacrime silenti gli rigavano il viso.

"Guardate!" disse indicando il firmamento "Le dodici costellazioni dello zodiaco brillano più intensamente questa notte"

_Sono fiero di te._

Il giovane non si volse a quelle parole, ma si limitò a sorridere.

_Addio Mur._


End file.
